Jonathan Rayleigh
Rayleigh D Jonathan '''is a infamous rookie pirate Known as "The Silver Lion".He is the youngest of the Famous Rayleigh Family.Jonathan is the Grandson of famous Marine Vice Admiral Rayleigh D Edward and the son of famous Pirate Rayleigh D Maximus. He is also the Biological younger brother of Pirates Rayleigh D Hotaru and Rayleigh D Zane,aswell as the adopted younger brother of Rayleigh D Trinity.He is the founder and Captain of The Misfit Pirates , he is the first member who makes up the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters.Jonathan has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging and defeating many strong adversaries, He became a pirate to achieve his dream of finding One Piece and becoming pirate king like the late Gol D Roger,Jonthan believes that once becoming pirate King he will be able to do whatever he wants.He consumed a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which he is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the monkey god Hanuman. He has amassed a bounty of 490,000,000 for battling and defeating Vice Admiral Onigumo,defeating Rear Admiral Hina,causing the downfall of the Domino Legion aswell as defeating Pirate Captain Yamato, as well as committing other felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government.Due to his wreckless nature he has been named a member of The Wild Generation a group of rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 who have passed the redline before the whitebeard war. AppearanceEdit Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? PersonalityEdit How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and PowersEdit SwordsmanshipEdit '''If character uses a sword MarksmanshipEdit If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand CombatEdit Martial Arts, Free style Physical StrengthEdit Jonathan is extremely strong able to break boulders and dent metal before the timeskip.After the timeskip his strength improves tremendously he is able to shatter metal with a single punch.He is able to pic up large pirate ships and trees and toss them like twigs at his opponent. Jonathans punches are so strong that they cause shockwaves,he has been shown to leave large craters in the ground when unleashing his full force.Those who have felt or witnessed his strength have described it as "strength to mimic a giant" AgilityEdit Jonathan is freakishly fast and agile able to move at blinding speeds,which makes it look like hes teleporting even with out soru pre time-skip.Post Time-skip after learning soru and learning how fully control his devil fruit. he is able move even faster than before. It was shown when he used his full speed he was able to break the sound barrier.he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can. He is extremely agile able to cartwheels and flips Which also allows him to react to foes much faster than him as shown when he anticipated the movements and attacks of Vice Admiral Akujin who's devil fruit allows him to move at the speed of light. EnduranceEdit His endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatening injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight.His endurance is so great that he was able to fight on for a whole week without food or water.His endurance really comes from his will and determination to not give up and become Pirate King. WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. HakiEdit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Inushima Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Sword User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Wild Generation